


Keeping Company

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Escort Service, First Dates, M/M, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: Millionaire Maverick Viñales has never been shy of dates, he struggles to find boyfriends who aren't after his money that is why he uses an escort agency.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 24
Kudos: 20





	1. chapter one

Watching the invitation to the opening of what is going to be one of the biggest and high profile night clubs in town, he knows he can't go alone. He's not one to be short on male attention, he has always been handsome and men just always came to him. He never turned them down, always having the best of times and it usually led them between the sheets, only for Mave to sneak away in the night, back to his own penthouse downtown. He loved having money and being able to do whatever he wanted and buy whatever he wanted but one of the downsides is that you never know if the guys coming on to you are in it for you or your money so he always was the one leaving, it was a sort of protection for himself.

Leafing through the escort service brochure he can't seem to decide, they all look the same, he's almost had them all. Not sexual, even tho he is gay and they were all handsome, it's not an ordinary brothel but an escort service where you can hire men to accompany you for a high price. When he suddenly comes across someone he doesn't know, he stops. Tilting his head to the side he reads the description;

Name; Fabio  
Nationality: French  
Born; Nice, April 1999  
Length: 1:70  
Weight: 60k  
Hair colour: blond  
Eye colour: brown  
Other features; athletic build, tattoo sleeve

Maverick looks at the man again, even tho he looks boy-ish he is 21 years, not that much younger than his 25 and he's handsome too. A smile creeps up his lips, this is him, he wants Fabio to accompany him to the opening of the theatre. Picking up the phone he makes the arrangements, agreeing he will pick him up the next evening at 22:00.

The next day slowly progresses until it is time to get ready, dressed in slacks and buttoned-down white shirt, he makes sure his hair is in place, he has a nice scent on, not too strong tho when the doorbell rings.

"Nice on time." he smiles.

Jogging to the door, he opens it and wants to greet his date for the night but the words die on his lips when he sees the beauty on his doorstep.

"Hi." Fabio says shyly.

"Hi back," Mave says and smiles," are you ready to go?"

Fabio nods and Mave steps outside, locking the door and gesturing for Fabio to walk back out the gallery, eyes moving admiringly over that perfectly tight ass in that is hugged tight by his jeans and when he turns around, he notices how well his muscled stand out underneath the tight white shirt, tattoo sleeve very prominently there and he reaches out.

"Looks cool." he says.

"Thanks." Fabio smiles, blush creeping up his cheeks.

Maverick frowns, for someone that makes a living from getting compliments he doesn't seem to know how to handle them so on the way to the club, he looks at him sideways.

"So, how long have you been working at the Men's Company?"

"Just a week."

"A week? So this is your first date?"

"Yes."

"I see, well, just uh....stay with me, be nice, can you dance?"

"Yeah, I can dance."

"Good."

When they arrive, there are several spotlights on the place where the cars park, a red carpet and Fabio's mouth drops open with the sight, piccolos are assigned to open the car doors so the guests can step out. Fabio waits for Mave to have given his car key to one of them to park the jaguar and together they walk inside. The loud beat drums through both their bodies, feeling the vibrating of the floor beneath them and Mave looks at Fabio amused.

"You ok?" Mave asks and then realizes Fabio didn't hear him so he steps up closer to whisper the question in his ear.

Fabio shivers with the hot breath on his skin before he turns to Maverick and he smiles shyly, making Maverick smile too, the older realizing he is very handsome from so close.

"Can we get a drink?" the younger asks.

"Sure."

Fabio leads the way to the bar, Maverick close behind him and he just can't help but look at that beautiful ass and he sighs, too bad he's off limits cause he would certainly do that ass if he got the chance.

The evening progresses steadily, there are several raised platforms where women in tight clothes are dancing on, every now and then making contact with the guests, they're pretty but not Mave's type, obviously, glancing into Fabio's direction, he sees the younger is bopping his head onto the beat of the music and he smiles, wordlessly taking his hand and leading him onto the dancefloor. Turning towards him, both start to dance, eyes locked, arms moving above their heads and body's swaying to the beat of the music, hips moving from right to left.

Fabio seems to get really into it when he closes his eyes, arms held high above his head and moving from left to right, lips singing along to the lines of the song. Maverick takes the time to take in the beauty in front of him, blonds hairs damp from sweet are sticking to his forehead and blush on his cheeks, buttoned-down lighting up under the bright lights and hips swaying sensually from left to right, looking back up at the Frenchman, he sees him licking his lips before his teeth sink in his lower lip and Mave can barely suppress the moan that threatens to come out.

He needs to get out, now, or he will be landing his ass on the blacklist of the Men's Company for assaulting one of their escorts. Saying his apology to Fabio he hurries outside, blinking against the darkness he finds his step again and makes his way to the wall. Placing his hands against the wall, he lowers his head, closing his eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Are you ok?" Fabio suddenly asks, hand landing softly on Mave back and the Spaniard jumps.

"Yes, fine, just...needed some fresh air...."

Suddenly Maverick pauses when he sees Fabio is shivering, arms wrapped around himself and he steps closer.

"You need to get inside before you catch a cold." he says.

"Yeah, probably, are you coming?"

Fabio already starts to walk towards the club but Mave hesitates, he doesn't think he can handle another situation like the one he found himself in.

"No, I'm.....not feeling well, I'm going home."

"Oh, ok." Fabio says, sounding disappointed.

"But you can stay."

Fabio bites his lip, looking at the club before back at Mave again and he smiles.

"No, it's ok, can you drop me off at home?"

"Sure."


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are heating up a bit

The next couple of days go by in a daze, Maverick does his best to forget Fabio, the beautiful man that keeps haunting his dreams at night. The Millionaire mostly keeps himself busy with work, making arrangements for his models, book hotels, plane tickets, he doesn't have to do this but he needs to do something to keep busy, to keep his mind from wandering to Fabio and not so innocent things.

He started the modelling Agency, Topgun12, eight years ago and it immediately took off, being quite the charmer, he didn't have any trouble getting models and before he knew it, the small warehouse needed expending, two months later he had two agency's and staff working for him, four months later he had Agency's in all states in Spain and now, eight years later, he had Agencies all over the world. But on matter how hard he tried to not think of Fabio during the day, once he was in bed at night, he was always there, in his dreams.

What was it about this man that captivated him so much? All the other escorts were just that, escorts, but Fabio was different. He just couldn't get him out of his mind and so, after two weeks, he decided to order him again, for an exclusive dinner in the poshest restaurant in town. You had to book six months in advance because it was that good but one of the perks of being one of the richest men in town also meant those restaurants always had a table for you.

Waiting for Fabio to show up was almost torture, sweaty palms, dry mouth and this is new to him, he's never felt like that before a date.

No, this is not a date, not like that anyway, when the doorbell goes, Maverick freezes for a moment, slowly stepping up to the door and rubbing his hands over his jeans in an attempt to dry them. Opening up he does better than the first time, this time actually being able to greet him. Fabio smiles and greets him back before Maverick grabs his keys and wallet and follows him out to the car.

"I'm sorry." Maverick says on the way to the restaurant.

"For what?"

"For what happened last time, I know it ended rather abruptly and I wasn't the best company at the end."

"That's ok."

"This dinner is my way of saying sorry."

"And here I was thinking you wanted to see me again." Fabio teases.

"I did! I do, I mean, I like your company of course."

"I like yours too, in contrary to what you think, I did have a good time in the night club, it just ended a bit earlier then I would have liked but that's ok." Fabio smiles at him.

Maverick relaxes a bit and when they arrive at the restaurant, Fabio's mouth drops open again.

"How did you get a table here so fast?" he asks.

"One of the perks of having money."

"Oh, of course."

"Have you ever eaten here before?" Mave asks and guides him inside.

"No." Fabio says.

"Mr Viñales, always a pleasure."

"Leon," Maverick says and he shakes hands with the owner," always a pleasure to be here."

"I have your table if you would follow me?"

Mave nods, gesturing for Fabio to go first and unlike the first time, this time he stays close behind him, having seen the glances of men and women towards Fabio and he doesn't like it and he can just prevent from resting his hand on the small of Fabio's back. It's so confusing, with the other escorts, he always liked it when people would watch them, feeling his ego grow with every jealous glance his way but somehow he doesn't like it all now.

After having ordered a bottle of champagne, the waiter disappears again and Maverick leans forward.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I know you were born in Nice, how did you end up in Barcelona at the Men's Company?"

Fabio shrugs, not having expected this question and he shifts in his chair.

"I had a fairly normal childhood, with a loving mum and dad, school, friends, I graduated from high school and started working at a restaurant when I was approached by a scout from a modelling agency. He wanted to have me work for him, at first I just laughed at him, not thinking I was that handsome but he kept coming back and eventually I caved."

"You worked as a model?" Maverick asks.

"Yeah, I liked it, all the attention and of course the money I earned. It was the first time I had so much of it and there were so many things I wanted to do and buy but I was booked solid every week so I didn't have the chance to spend it..."

The waiter interrupts their talk by bringing the champagne, pouring it for the two and he hands them the card of the menu and after he has left, Mave raises his glass and Fabio does the same, clinking their glasses. The conversation picks up again once their dinner is ordered and they are waiting.

"I overworked, too many bookings, too many flights, I had a breakdown," Fabio whispers, obviously feeling ashamed about it and Maverick reached out and takes his hand, the younger looking at it and he smiles," the doctor told me I needed a vacation so I came to Barcelona."

"Did it help?"

"Yeah, I was here two weeks, contemplating what to do, I loved modelling but somewhere I was afraid that if I would go back, I would have a relapse. When I came across an advert of the Men's Company, they were hiring and I thought, why not, I had fallen in love with this city so I applied and two days later they hired me."

"How many times are you ordered?"

"I can't complain, I'm one of the top escorts," Fabio smiles," but seeing what happened, the Company doesn't lend me out more than four times a week."

"They're protective of their most prized escort, very smart." Mave agrees.

During dinner there falls a silence between them but it's a nice one, both feel comfortable with the other and every now and then Mave cast a glance across the table, quickly finding himself mesmerized by the way he licks his lips after some bites, how his tongue darts out to wet those same beautiful full lips every now and then and during dessert, the soft little moans the creme brulee is luring out of him, don't leave him unaffected. After dinner and being back in the car again, Mave drops him off at his building again, not being surprised it's an expensive apartment, not as posh as his own but very lovely.

"You want to come up?" Fabio asks.

Mave knows he should say no, not really trusting himself to be alone with Fabio but before he knows it he nods and Fabio leads the way upstairs.

"You bought this?" Mave asks, looking around the apartment.

"Yeah, one of the things I bought from my money, I also have a motorcycle, beautiful Yamaha although I don't ride it as much as I would like."

"I'm sure you don't."

Fabio has walked into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water, offering it to Mave and when he takes it, their fingers brush and Mave can barely suppress the shiver that runs up his spine. After Fabio has taken one he opens the slide doors to the balcony, stepping on it and Mave follows him outside, it's then that Mave realizes Fabio's unbuttoned his shirt, fabric being blown away from his body, the moonlight casting a beautiful glow on his skin and he honestly looks like an angel.

"Maverick?"

"What?" Mave says, realizing the other has caught him staring at him.

Fabio smirks and turns around, leaning back against the rail and pushing his hands in his pockets, exposing his chest even more to Mave who just can't help but let his eyes move over that tanned muscled skin.

"Like what you see?" Fabio asks.

"Yeah, I like a lot," Mave sighs and looks at Fabio," but I know you're off-limits, like that, which is really a shame."

Fabio smiles too before he bites his lower lip and steps closer to the Spaniard, so close, Mave takes a step back but Fabio's hand reaches out and cups his cheek, thumb stroking his cheek and leaning in a little.

"Don't...." Mave whispers, hand covering Fabio's on his cheek and he brings it to his lips to kiss the palm," I should go before I do something stupid...."

Fabio nods and leans in to press a soft kiss on Mave's cheek but instead of moving away, both keep their position. Feeling fingers trail a path up his arm, Mave shivers, knowing he should stop this before it gets out of hand. Fabio's fingers slip underneath the fabric of his shirt, stroking his abs and Mave really can't stop his hand from finding home on Fabio's hip, fingertips digging in the denim and when Fabio moves in even closer, their body's touch. Mave wants to move away but Fabio slips his fingers in the other's hair.

"Don't go......."

"I can't stay...."

"I won't tell anyone."

"You won't have to, the company will know, I'm already taking a risk being here."

Fabio moves back a little and looks at Mave questioningly.

"They probably have someone following you making sure you are safe, you are their golden escort, it wouldn't surprise me if there is someone sitting in the car watching the house, which means that every minute more I spend here is dangerous."

Mave moves back, stepping away from Fabio's space and he smiles sadly.

"I wish it would be different, I really do."

"Yeah, me too."

"Thank you again for keeping me company."

"It was a pleasure." Fabio smiles.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter in this little fic, thanks all for giving kudo's and commenting xxx

After Mave has left, Fabio walks back onto the balcony, leaning over it and watching Mave get into his jaguar and leave, his eyes moving over the streets to see if he sees a car that has someone inside that is watching him. He doesn't see one but that is probably the idea, shrugging he walks back inside.

The next couple of days, Fabio tries his best to move on with life. Feeling disappointed every time he sees a new client and realising it isn't Maverick, they are all nice to him and they all treat him like a prince and he loves the attention but it's different. He tries his best to enjoy the dates, to laugh when they tell a joke and smile when they flirt with him.

About two weeks later, having had breakfast and dressed in top and joggers, he puts his headphones in and jogs down the stairs for his daily run and when he stops to answer a text message saying he has a client tonight and he will pick him up at 21:00 that evening. Typing in his answer he looks up after, watching the traffic pass by and he makes a turn to go back to his apartment. The rest of the day he does a bit in the house, trying to get his mind off of Maverick and the client he has tonight.

Once back home, he makes himself an easy dinner, gets a shower and gets dressed for his client, someone of who he forgot the name but that's not important anyway. From the moment the guy, Evan, picks him up at his house he gets this strange feeling from him, the way he looks at him gives him the creeps and when he touches him he has to do his best to suppress a shiver but he has to push that away, he needs to be professional, not everyone is as sweet and handsome as Maverick and he gets a smile on his face.

Evan pulls over at a club, the bouncer letting them pass without much trouble and once inside, they first get a drink before Evan wants to dance. Fabio nods, still a bit wary of Evan but he loves to dance and they can keep a distance anyway. Moving his body to the music, he closes his eyes, mind going back to that first date he had with Maverick, the way he looked at him, how his eyes turned the slightest shade darker and he gets a smile on his face. Fabio is completely immersed in the memory so when he feels hands on his hips from behind, he turns his face, being pulled against a chest but something is different and when he feels someone's breath on his face he frowns. Opening his eyes he gasps when he sees Evan is gone and there is someone there who shouldn't be.

"Jason...."

"Hello Fabio, been a long time but you're still fucking gorgeous."

"You shouldn't be here..." Fabio steps back but Jason grabs his hands and pulls him against him, "let me go."

"Oh come on, it's been too long."

"That is your own fault," Fabio says and tries to squirm away but Jason's hold is too strong.

"Let's get out of here."

Before Fabio can protest. Jason is pushing him towards the exit and out on the street, the Frenchman' eyes getting wide when he sees Evan holding open the door of a car.

"Since I was banned some months ago by the Company for......inappropriate behaviour with one of their escorts, I got a bit creative and Evan was nice enough to play along," he says and gestures for Evan he can leave now, "how about we go to my place?"

"I'd rather just go back home." Fabio says and steps back.

"We can go there too."

"No, I mean....I.....can you just drop me off? I'm tired."

"Come on, don't be a killjoy..." Jason pushes Fabio to his car, towards the back door and pushes Fabio inside who is still struggling and when he lies on the back seat, he sees Jason wants to get in as well when he is suddenly grabbed by his shirt and yanked back. He stumbles back and lands on his ass on the sidewalk, looking up angry.

"He said no." a very familiar voice says.

"This is none of your business," Jason says through gritted teeth while he pushes himself up," move!"

Maverick refuses his face hardening and keeping a close eye on Jason.

"Fabio get out of the car."

Mave hears a noise behind him and two hands that take his sides and while Maverick covers them with his, they walk away backwards.

Jason hufs and gets in the car and drives off, Fabio is still clutching Mave's shirt and the older turns around, looking at the escort.

"Are you ok?" he asks worried.

"Take me home please."

Mave nods, guiding the younger to his car and helping him in and after a short ride, he stops in front of Fabio's home. Following him back inside he closes the door and instantly finds himself with an arm full of Fabio who clutches to him again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mave smiles and wraps his arms around the other.

Leaning back, they look at each other and before Mave knows it Fabio leans in and kisses him. Firstly, he kisses him back, getting lost in the feel of it but when he comes too, he pushes him away.

"No, we shouldn't..."

"Mave please...."

"You're going to get into trouble..."

"I don't care."

"I do, I don't want you to lose your job, talking about that, you should call them, tell them what happened before he does."

Fabio opens his mouth to say something but reconsiders, nodding and taking his phone while Maverick walks onto the balcony to give him some privacy to call the company. When Fabio steps onto it too, he moves his arms around Mave from behind and he rests his chin on his shoulder. Mave smiles, looking back at him and trying to move away but Fabio stops him.

"We can't.."

"Yes, we can."

"You'll get into trouble...."

"I won't, not anymore anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after I told the company what happened, they apologized profusely to me saying it wouldn't happen again, I told them they were right because I quit."

Mave's eyes get wide and he turns around in his arms, tilting his head to the side.

"You can't quit...."

"Yes I can," he says and walks up to Mave, framing his face," because now, I can be with you."

"But you loved that job."

"I did and they tried to persuade me to stay but I love being with you more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, with other clients it was nice too, they were nice but at the end of the evening, I was always glad to be home again but after spending time with you....I always felt sad when you had to leave."

"You mean that?" Mave smiles.

"I do, the fact that I didn't know when or if I would see you again was killing me and I was always so happy when I heard you booked me, going that extra mile to look better for you then for my other clients because you matter to me."

"You matter to me too," Mave says and his hands find a home on Fabio's hips," when I saw that asshole forcing himself on you like that, I had to do something."

"He was banned some months ago by the Company, for inappropriate behaviour with me, I'm glad you were there, now can we please stop talking and start kissing?"

Mave smiles and leans in to seal their lips in a passionate kiss, both moaning when their lips meet, both having longed for that moment since their first meeting. Both smile into it while Mave starts pushing Fabio backwards. Hands slipping underneath the youngers shirt, he slowly pushes it up further making Fabio lift his arms so he can take it off. Dropping it to the floor, Mave's eyes move over a tanned muscled chest, taking it in admiringly before he looks at Fabio

Seeing a faint blush on his cheeks, Mave smiles, cupping his cheek and pulling him into another kiss. Slowly moving to the bedroom, clothed are discarded on the way and once both are next to the bed, they are naked.

"What do you want?" Mave asks.

"For you to fuck me."

Mave smiles, nodding and he pushes Fabio between the sheets, following behind him and the next moments are used to working the other open, taking his time, kissing his lips and working him open enough. Leaning back and looking at the writhing form next to him isn't leaving him unaffected, cock growing hard while he takes in the tanned skin, covered with a sheen of sweat and a cock that is hard and leaking. Removing his fingers, they move between his legs and he tugs it a couple of times and flicks the head, making Fabio groan.

"I'm ready, Mave..."

The Frenchman sounds so wrecked already, the Spaniard moans, lying on his back and gesturing for Fabio to straddle him, the younger moving over him and leaning down for a deep long kiss. Mave's fingers take his cock and place it against his opening, slipping the tip inside. Fabio moans in his mouth while he slowly sinks down on him, taking him in completely.

Fabio pushes himself up in a sitting position, feeling Mave's cock slip inside deeper and he shudders, eyes closed and teeth worry his lip, feeling hands grip his hips he slowly starts to move back and forth. Slowly building a rhythm, moans slipping over his lip with every rock forward and body shuddering with every move backwards. Mave can't help but take him in, the way his muscles contract beautifully with every rock of his hips and how he can see the base of hsi own cock when Fabio moves backwards. Rocking upwards, Fabio releases a load moan, fingertips digging in Mave's skin and a string of French escaping the younger one.

"Come on baby..." he murmurs.

Fabio opens his eyes and looks at him, eyes full of lust and desire and he starts to move faster, lifting himself up every time and sinking down making both release deep moans. The smell of sex becoming heavy in the air and breathing ragged, Mave's hands start pulling him over his cock, pulling him down and thrusting upwards at the same time.

"Fuck yes..."

Fabio leans over him, hand grabbing the headboard and moving even faster, feeling his climax coming fast and when Mave curls his fingers around his cock and tugs, thumb flicking the tip, it is enough to pull him over, body jerking above him and strangled groans slipping out. Muscles clamp around him like a vice and Mave's movements falter when he cums inside him. Both keep still for a moment before Fabio collapses in top of him, arms wrapping around his frame and pulling him closer.

"What are you going to do now?" Mave asks.

"I don't know, I just know I want to stay with you."

"I'd like that, and if you get bored when I'm working, I can arrange for a job as a model if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have experience."

"I'd like that." Fabio says, yawning suddenly, "what were you doing at the club anyway?"

"Oh uhm...well, I might have been keeping an eye on you."

"What?"

"It sounds creepy but really, I just....wanted to make sure you would be ok, and it's a good thing I did."

"It is yes, you're like my private guardian angel or something."

"Leave out the 'or something', I'll always look out for you making sure you're ok and safe."

Fabio smiles with the words, eyes drooping and yawning while he cuddles into Mave's embrace.

"We need to clean up." he murmurs.

"No, we don't."

"We'll be sticky in the morning."

"Hm, I have a nice big shower, sleep."

Mave presses a kiss against his temple before he hears the others breathing even out and he soon follows.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to post another chapter of this, based on the picture Fabio posted of him and the McLaren 720s, tried to post it here but can't find a way but it's one just like this  
> 

It's early in the evening when Mave comes home, Fabio already there and he smiles, the Frenchman having moved in with him soon after that first time, it already feels like he has been with him forever. Placing his briefcase at the door, he loosens the tie and loses the jacket, dropping it on the couch and he silently creeps outside onto the balcony. SLiding his arms around his lover from behind who jumps and he laughs.

"How was your first day back?" he asks.

"Good," Fabio says and turns around in his arms," I've forgotten how much I loved modelling, thank you for that."

"Anytime."

Mave smiles and leans in, sealing his lips with Fabio's, the kiss is slow and deep and both smile into it.

"I have a surprise for you." Mave smiles.

"What?" Fabio asks, face lighting up.

"If I would tell you it would be a surprise anymore now would it?"

Mave takes his hand and leads him out of the apartment, walking down the steps and outside, pulling Fabio next to him and he stops, fishing something out of his pocket and he holds it up for Fabio to take.

"A car key?"

Mave nods while Fabio takes it and he instantly recognizes the McLaren emblem on the small thing. Fabio's eyes move up and around and come to rest on a gorgeous black McLaren 720s.

"Oh my god, you bought me a McLaren 720s?"

"It's your favourite."

"Yeah but, it must have cost you a small fortune."

"Yeah but I happen to be CEO of a couple of very successful business and besides, you're worth every penny. Go look at it."

Fabio hurries to the care and opens the door, sliding it upwards and he sits down, feeling like a kid in a candy store and Mave sits down on the curb next to the car on his haunches.

"You like it?"

"I love it, and I love you."

"How about a test drive."

"I know just the place to go, get in."

It's just a short ride but that doesn't stop Fabio from pushing the paddle down all the way, rooftop open and feeling the wind in his hairs, Mave laughs and once Fabio parks the car, it's a bit dusk already but that just makes the view even better. Getting out, Mave takes in the illuminated city beneath him and he smiles, leaning back against the car, he pulls Fabio on his arms, younger falling against a solid chest and arms wrap around him.

"Beautiful." Mave whispers and Fabio smiles.

After having enjoyed the view for some minutes, Fabio turns around and feels arms move around his waist to pull him in.

"Thank you for the amazing gift."

"Your welcome."

Both lean in and let their lips meet in a soft kiss, it starts slow and tender but soon turns passionate and Fabio's hands move to Mave's front, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing the fabric aside to expose a tanned muscled chest. Fingers trace the muscles and move lower, popping the button of his jeans but Mave takes his hands and stops him.

"We're out in the open," he says.

"I've been here the past years sometimes twice a week and never saw anyone," Fabio says but when he sees hesitation in Mave's eyes, he moves back," but if you'd rather not..."

Fabio makes it to the side of the car before Mave slides of the bonnet and he pushes the young Frenchman against the metal, still some hesitation in his eyes.

"Come on, Cherie, live a little," Fabio says, lips kissing his neck and hands moving around him and they slide inside his jeans, cupping his asscheeks and pulling him against him, smiling when he feels Mave is getting hard," I can feel you want too."

"Don't have anything with me."

"Try my pocket, right front."

Mave does what he says and he laughs when he fishes out a small bottle of lube and he holds it up.

"You planned this?"

"Well," Fabio shrugs and he blushes," I've always sort of wanted to have sex...on a car, under the stars."

"You really are a daredevil, aren't you, El Diablo." Mave whispers.

Fabio smiles with the nickname and he bites the skin of Mave's neck softly before he pushes the others jeans down his legs and the Frenchman leans back, pulling himself on the bonnet, hands on the metal behind him. Watching how Mave leans in and pops the button of his jeans before he slides his hands down his jeans and Fabio pushes himself up so it slides down his legs and on the floor, soon followed by his boxers. Mave leans in, a bottle of lube in his hand and while he starts kissing Fabio, he slowly starts to work him open. Pushing in one finger and moving it around, making a come hither movement and hearing Fabio's breath hitch when he nudges his prostate and he smiles. Pushing in a second, he scissors them and Fabio groans, becoming impatient Fabio pulls back and leans back on his hands.

"Fuck me."

"You're not ready yet."

"Yes I am, come on Mave...." he wraps a leg around the Spaniard's waist and pulls him in.

"I'll hurt you...."

"I don't care," Fabio says, smirk around his lips and his teeth worrying his lip," s'il Vous plaît."

Mave smiles and pushes his boxers down his hips, discarding of the lube and he grabs Fabio's legs to push them out, the rookie lying back on his elbows and watching how Mave aligns himself up against his opening and lets the tip slip inside. Feeling his eyes on him, Fabio looks up and he sees a slight worry there but the Frenchman just smiles and wraps a leg around his waist to pull him closer, feeling his cock slide inside completely.

"Dieu oui..." Fabio breaths, head falling back and Mave starts to thrust, slow and deep and pushing inside deeper every time.

Placing his hands next to his hips, Mave leans over the other, closing his eyes and moaning with every inwards thrust, kissing skin he can reach and feeling hands slip in his hairs to pull him up and in a deep kiss. Hands roam the Frenchman's skin and slip underneath his shirt, caressing his muscles and rubbing his nipples, tweaking them and Fabio shudders.

"Are you close baby?" Mave asks.

"Oui....si proche, si bon..." Fabio moans.

Mave pushes himself up, thrusting in harder and deeper, watching Fabio come undone beneath him and he is a sight to behold, a sheen of sweat covering him, blush on his cheeks and teeth worry his lip.

"Come on baby..."

Suddenly Fabio freezes, his body still before it starts to shudder and the younger groans low, muscles clamping down on Mave's cock and pulling him over too. When both have regained their breaths, Mave cleans the other up and the dress again, helping Fabio off of the car the kiss for a little while.

"Ready to go back home?" Mave asks.

Fabio nods and both get in the car to drive back home.


End file.
